Estrellas fugaces del amor
by Rocio Ilu Santos
Summary: Soy nueva con esto la historia trata de como una estrella puede lograr cambiar la vida de ranma y akane de manera que lo dos se logren decir lo que sienten..
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de RUmikoTakahashi...  
**

**soy nueva haciendo fics.. espero que les guste**

_Ranma :_ Dialogo  
_"Ranma":_ pensamiento  
Ranma: leyenda o historia

**Capitulo 1**

**Un pequeño descuido, La estrella fugaz del amor.**

Era un 12 de diciembre, la tarde había caído mas rápido que otros días, y Ranma se encontraba descansando en el tejado de la casa de los Tendo.

* * *

Akane se encontraba en su cuarto viendo hacia la ventana mientras pensaba : "_¿Dónde estará Ranma?, no lo he visto en todo el día, es raro de el no molestarme, como quisiera que el no fuera tan tímido ni un Baka." _Y se sonrío para si misma.

* * *

En el tejado Ranma estaba pensando: "_Akane por que no puedes ser mas amable seria todo mas fácil si tan solo fueras un poco mas amable_…" Se encontraban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de que una estrella fugaz había pasado y que había oído sus deseos.

* * *

Al día siguiente los dos bajaron corriendo ya se les había echo tarde para llegar a la escuela, Akane le gritaba "_Baka , ya baja que es tarde"_ el se apresuro y bajando las escaleras se quedo petrificado al ver a su prometida sonriéndolo, esa sonrisa que el no podía esquivar esa que le iluminaba su existencia, Akane se le quedo mirando algo extrañada y solo le dijo "_¡Ranma! ¿Qué te pasa? Por que te quedas ahí ya tenemos que irnos" _El no sabia como responder lo único que tenia en su mente era la imagen de la sonrisa de su prometida.

* * *

Ya estando de camino hacia la escuela se oye gritar._ "Akane mi dulce diosa, bajada del olimpo, mi flor de loto", _se ve un chico corriendo hacia Akane. La única reacción que pudo realizar Kuno fue decir "Te amo Akane" y salio volando por el golpe que le había propinado Ranma.

Akane se quedo mirándole demasiado extrañada y en su interior se debatía su mente:

_¿Qué le pasa este baka esta actuando de una forma diferente? Pero me gusto la forma en que me defendió. _Sonrojándose

Ranma la vio per0 prefirió no preguntar nada. Sabia que si decía algo el también saldría volando.

El camino que prosiguió fue demasiado silencioso, ninguno de los dos se dirigieron la palabra. Algo en ellos decía que lo iban a arruinar todo.

* * *

Akane entro corriendo al aula, y se sentó en su sitio, mientras Ranma era perseguido por Shampoo. Akane poseía un aura de color rojo, un ataque de celos, aun que ella no lo admitiera, solo se oye en el pació.

_-- Ni Hao Ranma_

_-- Chica rara dejar a mi Aíren en paz_

_-- Ranma ser mío y no tuyo Shampoo._

_-- Ranma almorzar con Shampoo y no con Ukio._

Solo se ve un gran mazo, y una aura de color rojo proveniente de su prometida.

* * *

Ranma salio disparado hacia la piscina de la escuela. _"Akane baka nunca me dejas explicarte nada, aun que te ves linda cuando te enojas" _Pensó algo sonrojado, _" Que estoy pensando como una marimacho se podría ver linda" _El mismo se pego al decir eso, se había dado cuenta que lo hacia adrede no era su intención ya era costumbre decirle así a Akane, _"Por que siempre le digo así, siento como que, ay mejor me olvido de esto y voy a la cafetería a que me den un poco de agua hirviendo si no voy a llegar tarde a la clase" _Se fue escurriéndose la ropa y maldiciendo en voz baja.

* * *

Al regresar al Dojo, Ranma iba demasiado callado, al igual que Akane los dos estaban envueltos en sus pensamientos y no se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba de lejos,

Un impulso talvez hizo que Ranma volteara al lugar de donde provenía esa mirada tan familiar cuando voltio al encontrarse con su prometida se quedo petrificado, el abría jurado que la mirada que el sentía no era de ella si no que de Ukio, se sonrojo tanto que Akane le dijo "_Ranma que ibas ha hacer por que te me quedaste viendo" _Ranma no sabia que inventar nada le pasaba por la mente y menos encontrándose a escasos centímetros de Akane los dos se sonrojaron, y se voltearon sin decir otra palabra en todo el camino.

* * *

Llegando al Dojo, Akane saludo y se fue directo a su cuarto, aun no comprendía el extraño comportamiento de su prometido, aun que le gustaba la nueva faceta del el tejado se encontraba un joven de apariencia sencilla pensando la razón de su comportamiento hacia su prometida, después de todo pensaba que ese día no podría haber sido mejor aun que también hubo ratos donde deseo que Akane no existiera, cuando se le vino ese pensamiento rápido se dijo a si mismo como seria mi vida sin ella.__________________________________________________________________________________En la noche Ranma no podía dormir al igual que su prometida daban vueltas y vueltas uno en su cama y el otro en su saco para dos se asomaron por la ventana y se le paso la idea a Ranma de ir a ver como se encontraba su prometida, se asomo a su cuarto y al verla aun despierta toco la ventana, Akane se asusto pero muy adentro en su corazón sabia que deseaba que la persona que estaba al otro lado estuviera con ella en ese momento aun que ella dijera que no._Ranma que haces aquí ? _Le pregunto Akane con cara de pocos solo entro y dijo _no podía dormir y veo que tu tampoco_.Akane algo apenada contesto _Si pero no te incumbe eso_El se entristeció por la forma en que su prometida había dicho esa frase, en ese momento se sentó en la cama de su prometida y le dijo _alguna día me vas a tener confianza._Esta pregunta saco de lugar a Akane dejándola sin palabras y sin saber que hacer en ese volvió a decir _Akane por que no me tienes confianza?_Ella reacciono de golpe y tropezó con una correa de sus zapatos en ese momento Ranma por instinto la agarro entre sus brazos antes de que ella cayera. Ella por su parte se aferro a el como quien dice no te vayas por favor, estuvieron casi media hora axial hasta que Akane cayo en la situación y le dijo _Baka bájame_ con un tono cariñ se sorprendió de la forma en que ella le había dicho esa frase no denotaba odio ni rencor menos que lo iba a sacar con un mazo por el que eso fuera lo primero que ella siempre hacia cuando Ranma la a penaba o la sacaba de casillas. Estando Ranma meditando Akane le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los hizo que Ranma saliera de sus pensamientos de golpe y se le quedara viendo con una mirada que denotaba tanto amor hacia la persona que tenia enfrente esto provoco que Akane se sonrojara y el también, aun que aun no salía de la sorpresa de que ella le diera un beso jamás lo imagino de ella.

Al caer en la situación pregunto _Por que me diste un beso? _

Ella dulcemente contesto _Que acaso no le puedo dar un beso a mi prometido o acaso hay una regla que lo prohíba? _

Ranma negó con la cabeza y la abrazo casi diciéndole que no quería que ella se fuera de su lado, aun que ella lo comprendió por la forma del abrazo del artista marcial.__________________________________________________________________________________Al otro día Akane cayo en la cuenta de que su prometido se había quedado a dormir en su habitación ella suavemente le dijo _Ranma despierta_, pero al verlo como angelito acostado se le quedo viendo y al mismo tiempo se acercaba poco a poco hacia el se despertó Akane estaba tan cerca de su cara que los dos se sonrojaron casi inmediatamente, Akane le dijo _Baka ya es de día te quedaste en mi habitación que van a pensar?_El le respondió _pues nuestros padres van a pensar que la boda se va tener que adelantar, ^^ será mejor que vaya a mi habitación a ver si mi papa ya se levantoEsta bien _dijo Akane

El la abrazo casi por inercia le tomo la mandíbula, le subió cuidadosamente la cara y le beso, con tanta dulzura tal como besar una rosa, de manera que no se dañe y salio por la ventana del cuarto de su prometida.

Akane se quedo parada, y se dijo a si misma _"me dio un beso" _y al pensar eso se sonrojo y se fue a cambiar.

**SI kieren comentarme algo mi correo es gata_carlos les agradeceria todos sus comentarios y sugerencias.... **


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LOS HE TOMADO PRESTADOS PARA REALIZAR LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO

Capitulo 2

**Un pequeño descuido, La estrella fugaz del amor. Parte 2**

Ya estando en la escuela ella noto que no se encontraba Ranma el llegaba tarde pero jamás tan tarde.. Que había sucedido con su prometido no sabia.. Eso le preocupaba mas que llegar tarde a su clase de literatura. Cuando vio una sombra pasar a la par de ella se quedo parada y observo atentamente de repente la sombra la ataco ella le dio un golpe al darse cuenta que era Ryoga se quedo petrificada ya que el muchacho la estaba atacando esa no era la forma en que se comportaba Ryoga con ella. A lo lejos se hoyo una voz _Tu pelea es con migo no con ella. Ryoga detente no la lastimes. _Ryoga se hizo el que no había oído esa frase y siguió atacando a Akane.

Ukio salio de la clase y le pego un espátula taazo a Ryoga fue la única forma de lograr que el volviera en si. El empezó a decirle a Akane que lo sentía que no era su intención lastimarla que algo lo había poseído y por eso la había atacado pero el con el que quería luchar era con Ranma.

Ranma llego en ese momento y le pego a Ryoga diciendo _Que te pasa por que atacas a Akane.. Ryoga tu pelea era con migo no la metas a ella en esto. _Akane sorprendida por la actitud de su novio le pregunto Ranma te sientes bien..! El respondió si por que Akane que pasa, no nada dijo ella en forma defensiva… _Esta bien si tu lo dices, Ey Akane tenes la tarde libre _pregunto Ranma con un sonrojo que era casi no notorio… pero que todos lo notaron excepto Akane y el. Akane dijo _NO, no tengo nada que hacer por la tarde tu tienes algo planteado para hacer?_ Haciendo que Ranma no supiera que decir, Akane en cambio solo dijo _Ranma si quiero salir con tigo al cine pasas por mi a las 3 _Y le dio un beso. Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron sorprendidos de la actitud de Akane hacia su prometido.

Ya en la tarde Ranma estaba nervioso preguntándose que iba ha hacer en el cine no sabia como reaccionar no sabia hacer nada relacionado con una sita… que haría si lo hacia todo mal Akane se enojaría, rompería su compromiso… estaba preocupado.

En la habitación de la menor de las Tendo se encontraba una joven abatiendo con la ropa no sabia que ponerse… estaba mas que nerviosa estaba apunto de llorar de los nervios no sabia que ponerse, no sabia como actuar en una sita no sabia que hacer… pero pensó puede ser que a Ranma no le importe como vaya vestida, y además el debe de tener algo planeado..De lo contrario no me invitaría aun que no me sorprendería que no tuviera nada en mente… Sonrío con un gesto de dulzura.

Akane se encontraba bajando las gradas de su casa y observo a un joven atontado en la puerta de la misma, observándola de forma que ella se sonrojara.. Ella en su mente debatía por si seguir bajando o no, y estaba apunto de darse la vuelta cuando hoyo unas lindas palabras… _Akane estas lista por que si no lo estas es por que te vas a ir a poner mucho mas hermosa de lo que te vez en este momento… _Akane voltio de golpe le miro con dulzura bajo las restantes gradas y le beso…

RANMA:

"_Que linda se ve ahhh me la comería a besos si no supiera Ey se esta dando la vuelta será mejor que le diga algo…" _Ranma dijo con suavidad _Akane estas lista por que si no lo estas es por que te vas a ir a poner mucho mas hermosa de lo que te vez en este momento… _observo como su prometida se volteaba bajaba las gradas y automáticamente lo besaba, al principio el no sabia si responder a aquel gesto pero el corazón pudo mas que la mente y el la beso…

Ninguno de los dos observo a la mediana de los Tendo observándolos desde el final de las escaleras… con un rostro de maldad y un tanto de codicia.

Ya entrada la tarde se ve a una linda pareja de adolescentes yendo al cine a pasar la tarde. Cuando se escucha un estruendo se trataba de un trueno, estaba a punto de caer una gran tormenta sobre la joven pareja.

Ellos corrieron hacia el cine abrazados. Todos los presentes los observaban con suspiro susurrando te recuerdas aquellos días cuando tu y yo éramos jóvenes… Que linda pareja me recuerdan a nosotros etc.

Ellos hacían caso omiso a estos comentarios, vieron la cartelera y señalo la joven una película romántica el no sabia como reaccionar solo asintió.

Adentro de la sala de cine se sentaron ni muy adelante ni muy atrás ni en medio mas bien en un lado de la sala… Akane se preguntaba que pasaría en esa tarde pero prefiero dejar sus pensamientos atrás y dedicarse a su querido Ranma al pensar en las palabras que había dicho se sonrojo, Ranma observo ese acto reflejo y el pensó que era por que el la estaba abrazando apunto de quitar su brazo estaba cuando vio como Akane recostaba su cabeza en su hombro. Susurro algo inaudible y solo Akane pudo escuchar la bonita frase que el le había dicho.

(La frase que dijo fue: Sabes te amo…).

Al regresar al dojo Tendo todos los estaban esperando con banderines comida, (mientras ellos se encontraban fuera Nabiki les contó a su padre, tío y hermana lo que había observado). Al entrar los jóvenes de la familia el señor Tendo llorando le dijo a su hija: _No pensé que ustedes sin nuestro ayuda estarían bien… _Akane no entendía lo que su padre le había dicho pero en ese momento era lo que menos importaba lo que importaba era lograr que Ranma escupiese el botón de la camisa del señor de enfrente lo que había sucedido era que el era tan pero tan gordo que se le había reventado la camisa dando a que los botones de esa salieran volando y en el momento justo cuando Ranma esta bostezando. Akane mas que enojada estaba preocupada por la vida de su prometida solo lo entro al Dojo lo subió a su cuarto cerro la puerta sin importarle lo que sus padres dijeran al respecto.

Nabiki en forma de sarcasmo le dijo a su familia…_ Que muchachos mas calientes que de una vez se van a la cama jiji…_ hizo su comentario sin saber el por que ella lo llevaba a su cuarto.

Ranma reacciona… Ranma por favor reacciona… era lo único que podía decir la joven…

Ranma se movió entre los brazos de ella y abrió sus ojos…

Akane que paso por que estoy en tu cuarto?

Akane no se había percatado de la cercanía de su prometido. Ella en un susurro le dijo _Lo que pasa es que te tragaste un botón y bueno _(con una lagrima en la mejilla) _pensé que ibas a morir _(se entrego al llanto) Ranma por instinto la abrazo y le dijo con dulzura _Akane jamás te dejaría aquí sola, me comería el remordimiento, además no hay por que llorar estoy bien o no…_

Akane lo vio y le dio un beso, en ese instante Kazumi iba a entrar en el cuarto, cuando los vio solo puso un gesto de ternura salio y le dijo a la familia que no los molestara. Pero como siempre la familia era muy curiosa. Abrieron la puerta y encontraron a una Akane dormida y al chico de coleta saltando por la ventana. Ellos se dijeron entre si _Yo creí que iba ha haber mas acción, es culpa de su muchacho no se atreve a nada, no le eche la culpa a el también su hija no se queda atrás. _Los dos jóvenes estaban oyendo esa conversación, y se encontraban del color de un tomate. Y suspiraron a la misma vez.

El resto de la tarde continuo tranquila hasta cuando ya era tiempo de cenar.

Los dos bajaron, al llegar al comedor, la familia Tendo y la Saotome se les quedo viendo a los mas pequeños de las familias. Ellos no comprendían nada mucho menos el pobre Ranma que cuando había llegado estaba semi-inconsciente.

¿Qué les pasa a ustedes hoy están raros? Dijo Ranma, nada dijeron al unísono.

Cuñadito y dime ¿que hicieron en el cuarto de Akane? Dijo Nabiki con una miraba malévola.

¿Nosotros? dijo Akane no pudiendo evitar el sonrojo. Ranma respondio Nabiki no se de que estas hablando ella solo hizo que escupiera un botón que se me había tragado, crees que haría algo con una marimacho.

Akane apunto de estallar dijo en defensa Nabiki crees que yo seria capaz de hacer algo con un hombre muy poco cordial y menos agradecido.

Soun Tendo empezó a llorar, Nabiki por que hablaste también que se estaban llevando. Waaa Waaa

Tranquilo Soun yo se que mi muchacho hará un buen papel y ahorita Ranma te disculpas con Akane.

Saben que ya perdí el apetito me voy, dijo Ranma mas que enojado y salio del dojo.

SIENTO HABERME TARDADO MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, ESCUSAS NO DARE, COMENTARIOS BUENOS, MALOS O REVIEWS, LOS APCETARE Y LES RESPONDERE, MI CORREO POR SI ALCAZO ahiru_roouzz hotmail . com. GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEER LA HISTORIA. Y GRACIAS A TI ONE-CHAN TKM ME HAS APOYADO BASTANTE AL IGUAL QUE TU DARK-YUKI01. GRACIAS POR ESPERAR ESTE CAPITULO. ATTE. ROCIO ILUSION


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko, los he tomado prestados para realizar este capitulo...

Disculpen la tardanza en que he subido este capitulo y lo corto que lo he echo espero que les gusten...

Disculpen las faltas de ortografias y el uso excesivo de ... xD

Gracias espero que les guste...

Capitulo 3

**Tras una noche, una reconciliación**

_¿Por qué siempre la familia se mete en todo?, ya me canse de que no tenga privacidad…_

_Cuéntame que te sucede muchacho talvez yo te pueda ayudar _

Se oyó un a voz detrás de Ranma, el volteo y dijo _¿Quién es usted?_

_Soy el que te puede ayudar así que dime muchacho que te pasa…_

Ranma lo observo y volvió a articular una frase _Solo dígame ¿Cómo se llama?_

_Mi nombre no es de gran importancia, pero si quieres te doy mi apodo Mythos… Ahora si me vas a decir que es lo que te preocupa_

_Bueno señor vera usted que en mi casa no puedo tener privacidad, y si salgo un día con mi prometida ya piensan que …_

El señor lo interrumpió y le dijo

_Toda tu familia piensa que se deberían de casar, y unir los dos dojos, verdad…_

Ranma solo lo observo atónito no podía creer que ese señor supiera mucho mejor que nadie lo que estaba pasando con su vida…

_Si así es _Dijo Ranma

_Bueno te tengo la solución… Dígame cual es… _En ese momento Ranma se sintió mareado y no vio ni oyó nada mas que solo un risa.

_Muy bien hecho Señor, gracias a su engaño tengo a mi amado Ranma…. Jaja _se oyó una risa que se esparció por todo el lugar…

_OH! Ranma hasta que punto me has llevado, te tengo que secuestrar para que nadie nos interrumpa en nuestro amor..!_

_Por que aun me tienes vendado Kodachi, no pensaste que seria fácil descubrir que eras tu.._

_Lo se Ranma, pero has estado dormido, el suficiente tiempo para…. Kodachi vieja amiga, si quieres le dices nuestros planes a mi querido Ranma…_

_Ukio tu también estas apoyándola?… Bueno Ranma, no podemos dejar que tu y …_

_Ukio, Kodachi saber que no podía confiar en ustedes…. Shampoo perdónanos, es que queremos que ya se olvide de ella… Ya chica rara desaparecer de nuestras vidas…_

_Que le hiciste a Akane Shampoo… Nada que chica rara no querer… Wuajaja río Kodachi… Díganme que le hicieron… Amor mío al fin estaremos juntos…._

_Kodachi tu sabes que a ti no te amo y nuca lo hare…_

_Ranma… despierta… Ranma… Por que oigo la voz de Akane, díganme ¿Dónde esta?_

_Eso jamás te lo diremos… Akane ¿Dónde estas?_

_Ranma… _Un balde de agua fría le callo al joven que se encontraba durmiendo en el tejado eran ya mas de las 12:00 de la noche…

_Me ahogo no respiro auxilio, Ranma por favor no hagas berrinches, ya déjame dormir… Pero Akane estas bien… Si por que no iba a estarlo. _Solo fue un sueño… Dime Ranma que estabas soñando, por que no parabas de decir mi nombre… El joven artista marcial se sonrojo a mas no poder por la pregunta que la pequeña de los Tendo le hacia.

_La verdad creo que tuve una pequeña pesadilla_, Akane comenzaba a tener un aura roja, _y tu llegabas y.. bueno este… la volvías un…. Un …_

_Sshh Ranma.. Vamos adentro tengo mucho frío… _

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza la cargo y la ayudo a bajar.

Disculpen por lo corto del capitulo, comentarios, ideas, cualquier cosa... son aceptadas gustosamente

Disculpen por la tardanza se que no debo de decir escusas pero no he tenido tiempo ni inspiracion

asip que les agradesco su paciencia...

Att. Rocio Santos


End file.
